


Dekarz

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [39]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shyness, thatcher Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest cieślą. Pewnego dnia dzwoni do niego facet, który buduje sobie garaż i potrzebuje kogoś, kto zrobi dach. Harry przyjmuje to zlecenie. Po kilku dniach przyjeżdża na miejsce i poznaje Louisa. Jest tak rozproszony podczas swojej pracy, że spada z dachu. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało, a dokładną opiekę zaoferował mu Louis. Może mu powiedzieć, że to przez niego, bo nie mógł się skupić. Oboje są zarumienieni i zawstydzeni. Na koniec może być jakiś pocałunek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dekarz

       Harry był dekarzem. Śmiesznie było to mówić tak na głos, jak na przykład, gdy poznawał nowe osoby i one pytały, czym się zajmuje. „Cześć, jestem Harry Styles, dekarz.” – te słowa zawsze wywoływały rozbawienie na twarzy rozmówcy i Harry nie do końca wiedział dlaczego, ponieważ był dumny ze swojej pracy.

       Jasne, nie był lekarzem ani prawnikiem, policjantem czy strażakiem, ale hej! On też pomagał ludziom, tak? To on był tym, dzięki komu ludzie mieli dachy nad głowami, dzięki komu nie musieli przejmować się ciągłymi deszczami nachodzącymi Anglię.

       Oczywiście, to nie była jego _wymarzona_ praca. Kiedy był dzieckiem nigdy nie mówił: „A  gdy dorosnę zostanę dekarzem!”. On zawsze planował zostać astronautą albo pilotem samolotów. Cóż… Dachy budynków najwyraźniej były tą wysokością, do której musiał się ograniczyć.

***

       Zaciągnął hamulec ręczny i odpiął pasy, wychodząc z samochodu. Zaparkował przed małym, skromnym garażem, który wciąż był w budowie i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie, gołym okiem zauważając, że, choć dobra, jest to robota amatora.

\- Harry Styles?

       Harry podskoczył na ten nagły, wysoki głos i obrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, który stał na progu niewielkiego domu.

\- Tak, to ja. – Harry skinął głową, przyglądając się mężczyźnie, który musiał być Louisem Tomlinsonem, który dzwonił do niego zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej.

       Louis wyglądał na niewiele starszego od niego. Był raczej średniego wzrostu i drobnej budowy, niemal topił się w za dużych dresach, które miał na sobie i czarnym podkoszulku, który odsłaniał wytatuowane ramiona.

\- Louis. – Mężczyzna potwierdził jego przypuszczenia, na bosaka schodząc po betonowych stopniach i podając mu dłoń. – Więc… to mój garaż – dodał, wskazując na budowę.

\- Zauważyłem. Jest całkiem niezły, jak na własnoręczną robotę.

       Louis uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, gestem zapraszając chłopaka, by podążył za nim. Oprowadził go po przybudówce, wyjaśniając kilka rzeczy i informując o dalszych planach, a potem zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego.

\- Kiedy mógłbyś zacząć?

\- To zależy od tego, czy masz potrzebne materiały. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając fedorę na swojej głowie. – Jeśli tak, mogę zacząć od jutra. Jeśli nie, kilka dni zajmie mi załatwienie wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy.

\- To nie będzie problemem, wydaje mi się, że mam wszystko.

       Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyłapał wzrok mężczyzny, zatrzymujący się na dołeczkach. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i uścisnął dłoń Louisa nieco dłużej, niż było to potrzebne.

\- W takim razie widzimy się jutro, Louis.

***

       To nie tak, że Harry sądził, że to będzie łatwe i lekkie zlecenie. Wiedział, że zajmie mu to co najmniej tydzień, w zależności od pogody, ale kiedy przyjechał pod dom Tomlinsona następnego dnia już o dziewiątej rano, słońce stało wysoko na niebie, zapowiadając gorący dzień.

       Dlatego też, kiedy Harry znalazł się wysoko w górze kilka godzin później, a słońce prażyło go niemiłosiernie w plecy, myślał, że oszaleje. A los dodatkowo postanowił sobie z niego zadrwić, bo kilka minut później z domu wyszedł Louis, w krótkich spodenkach odsłaniających umięśnione łydki i bez koszulki, pozwalając Harry’emu na dokładne przyjrzenie się jego wytatuowanej klatce piersiowej.

       Harry niemrawo bawił się dachówką, spoglądając na dół, gdzie Louis wyniósł przed garaż stół, a potem kilka desek i piłkę ręczną, powoli zabierając się do piłowania.

       Styles przełknął ciężko, czując uporczywą suchość w gardle, kiedy ciało starszego mężczyzny zaczęła pokrywać warstewka potu, a jego mięśnie poruszały się miarowo i, och Boże, z tego miejsca miał doskonały widok na napięte plecy i pokaźny biceps, którego nie spodziewałby się Louisie.

        Potrząsnął głową, odrywając się od tych myśli i skupił się na układaniu dachówek i poprawnym ich przymocowaniu, pracując bez przerwy przez kilkanaście kolejnych minut, w czasie których dziękował Bogu za swoje przewiewne szorty i koszulę w kratę, którą pozbawił rękawów, bo kto by sądził, że po _tygodniach_ ulew, Anglię powita takie słońce i to w późne, majowe przedpołudnie.

\- Hej, Harry! – zawołał Louis. – Napijesz się czegoś?

       Harry z roztargnieniem zerknął z nad dachówki, którą właśnie kończył przymocowywać i _oczywiście_ , że właśnie w tej chwili Louis postanowił wylać na siebie zawartość butelki. Z otwartymi ustami Harry patrzył, jak mężczyzna przeczesuje palcami wilgotne włosy, jak krople wody spływają po jego twarzy, szyi, obojczykach, w dół brzucha, by zniknąć za gumką spodenek i, cholera, czy woda wnikała dalej, czy może…

\- Aaa!

\- O mój Boże, Harry, nic ci nie jest?

       Harry zwinął się na trawie, zaciskając powieki i słyszał szybkie kroki Louisa, gdy ten biegł, klękając obok niego. Młodszy chłopak mamrotał przekleństwa pod nosem, ściskając swoją nogę, a Louis mówił coś do niego, odgarniając grzywkę z  jego spoconego czoła.

\- …dalej, Harry, powiedz mi co jest. – Prosił, wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

       Harry zacisnął zęby, starając się odegnać wszelkie myśli o bólu.

\- Moja… ach, moja kostka.

       Louis pomógł mu wstać, krzywiąc się na każdy jęk ze strony Harry’ego i pozwalając mu oprzeć na sobie cały ciężar, zaprowadził go do domu, gdzie ułożył go na kanapie i zniknął w łazience, wracając z apteczką, a chwilę później przynosząc także zamrożony groszek z kuchni.

       Przez jakiś czas milczał, zdejmując but Harry’ego i skarpetkę, oglądając jego nogę, a potem westchnął cicho i przyłożył do niej zimny woreczek, sprawiając, że młodszy chłopak syknął.

\- Wygląda na to, że jest tylko obita – powiedział miękko. – Tak samo jako twoja kość ogonowa i ramię, ale muszę przemyć to rozcięcie nad twoją brwią.

        Harry zmarszczył czoło i uniósł obolałą, prawą rękę, by dotknąć brwi; z zaskoczeniem odkrył na opuszkach palców swoją krew. Syknął, kiedy mężczyzna przyłożył nasączony wacik do rany, a Louis tylko zachichotał.

\- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. – Skarcił go przyjaźnie. – Właściwie, to co się stało tam do góry, huh?

       Harry zagryzł wargę, odwracając głowę.

\- Hej. – Louis zganił go, podkładając dwa palce pod brodę chłopaka i zmuszając go, by ponownie na niego spojrzał, kiedy znów ostrożnie przyłożył wacik do rany.

\- Możliwe… – wymamrotał Harry. – Możliwe, że się rozproszyłem.

       Louis uniósł pytająco brwi, a Harry tylko westchnął.

***

\- Więc… – zaczął Louis, kiedy tego wieczora odprowadzał Harry’ego do samochodu. – Myślę, że nie powinieneś wspinać się na ten dach w najbliższych dniach.

\- Tak. – Harry skinął głową. – Ale wrócę tu za tydzień i dokończę robotę, w porządku? – spytał, opierając się plecami o drzwi samochodu.

       Louis zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu, a potem spojrzał na niego z wahaniem.

\- Właściwie, to za tydzień wybieram się do swojej rodziny w Doncaster, ale jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza… – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może to i dobrze, nie będziesz mnie rozpraszał – powiedział Harry, a potem jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu i przyłożył dłoń do ust. – O Boże, Louis, ja nie…

       Policzki Louisa zaczerwieniły się, a on sam spojrzał na Harry’ego spod rzęs, wyraźnie zawstydzony.

\- Więc to _ja_ byłem twoim rozproszeniem? – spytał cicho.

\- Ja… O Boże, to takie niezręczne, przepraszam, Louis, ja…

\- Przepraszam.

       Harry spojrzał na niego, milknąc. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się w zmieszaniu i wyglądał na zagubionego.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzył Louis, układając dłoń na jego piersi. – Że przeze mnie spadłeś z dachu. Myślę, że teraz, kiedy znam powód, powinienem ci to w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić.

\- Louis, co…? – Harry zamrugał, ale jego pytanie zostało stłumione przez małe, ciepłe wargi na jego własnych.

       Louis wspiął się na palce, przypierając go do drzwi samochodu i skradając krótki, słodki pocałunek na jego ustach, a potem odsunął się, cały czerwony i Harry był pewien, że on sam wyglądał podobnie.

\- Skończ prace, gdy mnie nie będzie – powiedział mężczyzna, odsuwając się. – Nie chcę, by stało ci się coś gorszego. A jak skończysz i nie będzie już ryzyka, możesz zabrać mnie na randkę. Byle nie na wysokościach. – I z tym, odwrócił się i odszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.


End file.
